Supergirl: Cosmic Adventures in the 8th Grade Vol 1 4
| NextIssue = | Quotation = PFF. How would you know? Such complex machinery is beyond your puny Kryptonian intellect! | Speaker = Lena Thorul | StoryTitle1 = Secret Entity! | Synopsis1 = All students in Stanhope have disappeared. As investigating, Linda runs into a strange, cape-wearing streaky-furred cat. Lena also bumps into Linda right when she was putting on her costume. Upon discovering her best friend is Supergirl, Lena goes ballistic, but before she can do anything, Streaky attacks Linda using his freezing breath and runs off. Supergirl chases Streaky, and Lena -who is equipped with a portable power armor and is sure that Supergirl plots to use her super-powered pet to enslave the school- and Belinda -who has been punched through a wall by Streaky- join her. The trio find Streaky in a weird basement full of alien machinery located under the school. They also find the kidnapped students inside a weird glowing sphere that Lena calls a "mass-to-psychic energy conversion spectro-globe". Streaky is using a computer, and Lena claims he is de-stabilizing the system's core. Supergirl and Lena argue as Streaky mauls Belinda and runs off again, and Lena agrees to stop the reactor from exploding and save the students if only to prove she is smarter than a cat. Lena manages to save the students, but the reactor explodes anyway and destroys the lab. Supergirl is relatively safe and sound, but Lena turns against her, claiming she hates aliens. Linda tries to reason with her, get her to see she's her friend, but Lena goes on a rant about super-beings offending the natural order and undermining human achievement. Belinda cuts her rant short when she pokes in Lena's temple. Linda demands to know what she has done, and Belinda states she has used "an ancient Kryptonian memory erasure pressure point" to erase the last half hour from Lena's brain. Linda states there's no such thing as "an ancient Kryptonian memory erasure pressure point", and Belinda admits that she has just made it up. To both girls' astonishment, Belinda's nonexistent secret tecnique appears to have worked. Lena comes around and remembers nothing. She reiterates Linda is her best friend and the trio walks out of the lab. As they leave, Belinda asks if no one finds something weird about a super-powered cat having a sinister laboratory under the school, collecting students and escaping via space rocket. Linda replies it is not weirder than a super-powered cat existing at all. Meanwhile, Streaky is recording his log. He got his powers and genius-level intelligence due to exposure to a chunk of Kryptonite Linda tinkered with. He decided to adopt Linda as her pet, and he wiped out Lena's memories. He was actually trying to stop the experiment, but he needed Linda's help. He also remarks Linda's teachers' sinister intentions forced him to intervene. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Supergirl: Cosmic Adventures in the 8th Grade is a six-issue limited series. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Supergirl: Cosmic Adventures in the 8th Grade series index at Comicbookdb.com * Supergirl: Cosmic Adventures in the 8th Grade series index at the Grand Comics Database Project }} Category:Supergirl